Where Loyalty Lays
by Golak
Summary: Ami has always been loyal. And she doesn't need to be on the battlefield to show it. Life, as we know it, is a battlefield itself.


Hi everyone,

It's been a while.

This is just a silly one-shot I came up with the other day. I was feeling a little lonely and lost. I always take shelter in writing when I feel down; especially writing fanfic and Sailor Moon fic.

I hope you like it. Like always, please share your thoughts with me. It'll make me happy:)

Enjoy

**Important update: A dear reader has left me a review (and I'm really grateful) and they have pointed out the rating of the story. Initially, it was set on K+ which I thought was appropriate for the amount of adult content that the story contains. However, this reader pointed out that it is not enough since teenagers and children also visit fanfiction. So with their fair and honest review, I changed the rating to M. I would like to apologize if the rating was misleading and it caused any inconvenience to anyone. I was just a little bewildered between K+ and M. Thank you for your attention:) **

* * *

Ami was nervous.

Well, not nervous precisely, but she had woken up that morning with an eerie feeling she'd never had before.

She wasn't always as poised and collected as everyone else assumed her to be. Sometimes, she particularly felt uneasy deep inside. But she was Dr. Mizuno's daughter; she was raised to be a calm and rational young woman. Whatever shit she felt inside, it was just that, "internal feelings". She rarely allowed them to show.

But today, she had woken up with a sigh. She had actually sighed as her eyes fluttered open in the wee small hours of the morning.

The sun had barely settled in that untouchable spot in the sky when Ami lifted herself off her bed and padded to the kitchen.

Something was smelling _good_ and she was eager to find the source of that mouth-watering aroma.

She was greeted with the sight of her mother, tiptoeing around the kitchen and murmuring something to herself.

Dr. Mizuno's eyes landed on her daughter and almost immediately, a tiny smile came to her face.

"Well, good morning darling," she said, "care for some pancakes…with honey?" she asked as she lifted the boiling kettle.

Ami's confusion soon turned to worrisome. When was the last time her mother was at home and cooking nonetheless? She always seemed to rush towards the hospital, and if it wasn't the hospital, it was this clinic or that!

"Why won't you sit down?"

The blunette settled on the chair opposite her mother and looked at the festive table decorated with a small flower vase.

Her face was probably too bewildered because her mother laughed slowly and settled a steaming cup of tea in front of her, "you will need all the strength you can get for your first day."

And just like that, the uncanny feeling Ami had woken up to a little while ago, came clawing back.

Today was the first day of her rotation at the hospital and even though she had been a medical student technically for the past two years, she felt as if today was the first day of school; and not just medical school!

She was suddenly aware of the happy aura around her mother. The always austere doctor was sporting a smile, a tiny _happy _smile and it made Ami even more nervous.

What if she fails, miserably, on her first day? What if all the IQ tests she'd taken for the past one zillion years were all just a lie, and she was actually a very ordinary girl, with an ordinary level of understanding?

She felt a lump forming in her throat. She tried to push it down with a generous gulp of her tea. It didn't work.

The smell of fresh pancakes was making her insides churn. She was about to vomit in her own mouth. She was so close, she was going to pour everything out right then and there…

"I'm so proud of you Ami-chan,"

Her head whipped up and her eyes found her mother's kind and confident eyes, "for just being where you are today. You have come so far and I'm so grateful for having you as a daughter…"

Tears threatened to fall. The churning in her gut lessened, though, she still felt uneasy.

But when she stuck her fork in that honey filled pancake and brought it up to her mouth, she was adamant to feel that only good would come from the amazingly weird morning she had started with her mother.

* * *

This was not a new scenery for Ami. She had spent her childhood walking through these hallways and corridors. She knew most of the staff; the older ones still called her chibi-Ami, the nickname they had given her when she had been a little girl, following her mother everywhere.

The new ones knew her at Ami-chan, the brilliant 19-year-old who had graduated ahead of her peers and had entered medical school top of her class, with honors of course.

Yet, she stood at the main entrance with the strap of her bag tightly in her grasp and just stared through the sliding door.

With every entry and exit, the door would open automatically and Ami could see the commuting motion inside. People were chatting, in hushed voices, nurses and hospital staff walking solo or in groups.

It hit her hard. _This_ was her future. This was the path she had chosen for herself, had worked hard for. And now, there she was, clad in her most modest and classy knee-high dark blue dress and comfortable Mary Jane shoes that had been a gift from Minako for her first day of "hospital work". She hadn't been happy with the shoes, calling them "shoes for the prude"! But even Minako understood the importance of comfortable shoes for such a demanding job!

Ami knew she was going to be greeted with friendly and familiar faces. She even knew some of her instructors; they had been to her house; she'd gone to theirs, and yet…

"Well, fancy seeing you here Ami-chan…"

Ami started a little. She whirled around and a smile came to her face even before she met Mamoru's eyes.

She had totally forgotten that he was also going to be there, which was kind of alarming to be honest, since Usagi had called the previous night to whine over the fact that she was going to be seeing "Mamo-chan" almost every day from then on, while _she_ just had the weekends and weekday afternoons…sometimes. This amount of memory loss was really not good for her!

"Mamoru-san, hello," she greeted him with her usual gentle demeanor, while really, she just wanted to crumble down in frightened tears and ask him to show her an easy way out of this place.

"Welcome to Keio," Mamoru said, that kind and so Mamoru-like smile playing on his face, "we are honored to have you here…" he bowed to her in a polite and oh so honest way.

And just like that, half of Ami's anxiousness disappeared.

* * *

"Oh look, Dr. Mizuno is here…" Makoto exclaimed and smiled brightly at Ami as she entered the room.

All the rest of the girls, minus Usagi, followed suit and greeted Ami with the same affection.

The young doctor-to-be blushed prettily and did a humble curtsy. She had been blessed with so many things in her life, but having these four as her friends and comrades were by far the biggest gift she had been given.

"Usagi is late, as usual," Rei huffed and just then, the petite blonde came barging in.

She was out of breath and heaving like a runner; not a rare image for Usagi. She was always running; running to school, running home, running to meet the girls and now, as it turned out, running to her part-time job at the local newspaper.

"I'm…" she heaved, "…here…" she put her hands on her knees and bent from the waist, taking a few much needed deep breathes.

Rei stood above her with folded arms, "you're late Odango," she chided with exasperation, underlined with affection. When Usagi didn't immediately recoil at her teasing, the priestess rolled her eyes and gently rubbed the blonde's back, "you're gonna die from a shortage of breath one day," she said with a raised eyebrow and Ami couldn't help but giggle at the face Rei was making.

A little later, when Usagi was finally able to breathe normally and after rehearsing all the lame comebacks she had for Rei, Makoto asked Ami about her week.

The blunette smiled a truly happy smile, because, even though she had been restlessly scared on that first day, the past week was the best time of her life.

She was slowly settling into a routine with her schedule and Ami always found a source of refuge in a routine. She liked to know how her day was going to be like and the people she was likely to meet.

Their instructor, Dr. Matsuo had proved to be a worthy scholar and physician. She was serious, even more serious than Ami's mother, she was right to the point and she didn't take no for an answer; all the qualities Ami regarded as a "must" in a mentor.

"Do you see Mamo-chan a lot?" Usagi chirped in.

Ami nodded, "well, I'm not currently in his department, but yes, I do see him throughout the day…" she cut herself short when Usagi's eyes turned dreamy and wistful.

"Aaakh, you're _so_ lucky," she sighed. And while Rei did another one of her eye roles, with Minako joining in, Makoto giggled. You'd think it would be enough for Usagi to have Mamoru's full attention while he was not at work. She was the love of his life after all, and Ami knew for a fact that he tried to spend time with her whenever he was not at the hospital. But apparently, Usagi didn't share the same sentiment!

"You're practically living with the guy Odango," Rei grumbled and then stuck out her tongue at Usagi's pointed look.

"Well, she's right Usa-chan, you guys see each other _all the time_. What's with the grumpy face?" Minako said. She was lying on her stomach, a Vogue magazine sprawled open in front of her.

Usagi pouted and that act itself reminded Ami of the teenager Usagi she had met so many years ago. She really hadn't changed that much. Except for the fact that she was no longer a student, but a part-time intern at a newspaper and her days as Sailor Moon had long passed her. She still wore her long hair in that unique fashion and she still wore her heart on her sleeves. Ami didn't know anyone else who had held on to their childlike innocence while having to bear the weight of the whole world on their shoulders.

"For your information, Mamo-chan is always busy these days, and even if I go over, he's either too tired to have a conversation or just so busy with his studies. We haven't had a decent night together forever…"

"Define decent…" Minako questioned with a mischievous smile.

Usagi either didn't pay heed to the other blonde's tone or she simply didn't get it, "well, ya know, just spending some time together and…"

"Define spending time…"

Usagi shrugged, "I mean, like, we can't have long dinners or just watch anime or go on walks"

"Oh dear God…is that _all _you do?" Minako sat up with a scandalous look on her face, "please tell me that's not _all_ that you two do when you're alone."

Usagi's face turned crimson and finally, as Ami laughed, she understood what Minako was insinuating.

"Mina-P, I'm not going to tell you about our intimate moments…"

"Oh come on, I've told you about mine…"

"I never asked you to. Honestly, I would've been totally _okay_ if I didn't know them…"

"Hear hear," Rei raised her brows at Minako's narrowed eyes.

"Just for the record Minako-chan, we don't need to know _all_ the details…" Makoto agreed.

"_Anyway…" _the taller blonde glared at all of them one by one, threatening each with the look she was giving them, "Ami-chan, you were saying…"

And with that, they stumbled into an afternoon of work-related gossip, new crushes and who's going to eat the last piece of Mako-chan's exquisite éclair.

* * *

Ami was silently following Dr. Matsuo with the rest of the interns. She held her little blue notebook with the mercury sign on the center to her chest. The notebook had been a gift from Usagi ages ago. She had Ami's full name carved on the back of the notebook with a goldish font. It served as Ami's little haven. She wrote in it all her dreams and predicaments. It also served as her "future" reference guide.

"Who knows about the patient's medical history?" Dr. Matsuo asked and six hands shot up. Ami could see a glint of pride entering the wise doctor's eyes as she nodded towards them.

"Oh my God…you're 5 o'clock…"

Ami looked at Ayane from the corner of her eye. She had been the first intern who had welcomed Ami to the program. They had met at the nurse's station and immediately, Ayane had opened her heart to Ami. On so many levels, she reminded Ami of Usagi; her forwardness, her confidence in getting close to a new person and her occasional social "accidents".

She had become good friends with almost every other intern in their program, calling everyone by their first names, sometimes without the appropriate honorific.

And right now, as Ami watched her face break into a shy smile, she held Sara's sleeve in a death grip and continued her giggling.

Sara, the tall international student from Iran just smiled politely at Ayane. Her Japanese was not progressed and she preferred to use English. She had become close to Ami from day one, because even though she had bowed awkwardly at Ami and had greeted her with a hajimemashite, Ami had smiled in return, had bowed and said "welcome to Japan."

Ami's smile turned into an uncomfortable stretch of the lips when her eyes followed Ayane's point of interest and landed on Mamoru.

He was standing by the nurse's station and talking to Dr. Takahashi. He had his glasses on and Ami immediately thought that he looks so much more like the future King Endymion with those glasses.

"Isn't he dashing?" Ayane whispered to Sara, who seemed a little lost. Her eyes sought Ami's help, who quickly averted her eyes away.

She really hadn't tried to hide her relationship with Mamoru. Everyone in her program knew that she was friends with the handsome Dr. Chiba, the new aspiring resident. But she hadn't been completely forthcoming about the extent of their relationship. She always feared that these outside friendships would affect her credibility at the hospital; she couldn't deny her last name or the fact that one of the most well-known doctors at the hospital was her mother.

Dr. Matsuo went inside the patient's room and they all followed suit. Ito-san was just going over the patient's chart when Mamoru and Dr. Takahashi entered the room.

There was a chorus of greetings and exaggerated bows. Ami nodded to Mamoru and smiled back.

"Matsuo-sempai, I hope you don't mind Chiba-san working on this case with your interns," Dr. Takahashi asked his peer.

Ami's happiness for being able to work with Mamoru closely was short lived. Because while Dr. Matsuo voiced her agreement and welcomed Mamoru to the group, Ayane turned to Ami, a sparkle of joy in her eyes and her lips set in a determined smile and whispered, "this day couldn't get any better!"

* * *

"Ami-chan, are you heading home?"

Ami adjusted her bag on her shoulder and nodded.

"Great. Maybe we can walk together…"

Sara was renting a tiny apartment near the hospital, which was a blessing. She was able to run home and come back during the day and her place had served as a sleeping pad for the rest of them on numerous occasions.

Ayane still lived with her parents close to the Shinjuku station and every once in a while, she would walk to the station with Ami.

They had only exited the main entrance when Mamoru called out to Ami, "Are you off?"

He had shed his scrubs and he was wearing his daily clothes. His messenger bag was flunked over his shoulder and he still had his glasses on.

Ami's heart dropped when she heard Ayane's deep inhale and she watched, in complete desperation, as the other girl straightened her back and that adorable smile found its way on her face.

"Ne, Chiba-sempai, are you off too?" Ayane asked, a pretty shade of pink was colouring her cheeks and if this were any other situation, Ami would have complimented her on how cute she looked when she blushed.

Mamoru stood in front of them and smiled back, "I am, yes…"

"We were just going to have something to eat, would you like to join us?"

Ami's brows touched her hairline. Had she agreed to this?

Mamoru smiled and nodded, "I'm actually meeting with my fiancé for dinner…"

Ayane's face immediately dropped, "oh?" is all she could say and even though Ami thanked the heavens that Mamoru had mentioned having a fiancé himself, she couldn't help but feel sad at Ayane's dejected look.

"Yes, and I'm…" Mamoru looked at his wristwatch, "…a little behind my game. Usako's always late herself, but God forbids if I'm ever late!" he laughed at his own joke and for a moment, Ami wanted him to leave sooner. Was he really unable to recognize the longing in Ayane's eyes?

"Ami-chan, do you need a ride?" he then asked, a boyish smile still playing on his face.

Ami nodded, "no, I'm going to walk with Ayane-chan…"

"Well, okay. I better go then. Or else, you know how Usako would react…"

The words were out there and as much as Ami wanted to smack him up against the head, she knew she wasn't able to take back what was now a known fact to Ayane.

She felt before seeing Ayane's utter confusion, "you know Chiba-san's fiancé?" her sudden shriek was not out of character, Ayane tent to get excited about loads of things. But Ami could also feel a little bit of betrayal behind her words.

"Hai…"

"Ami-chan is good friends with Usako…"

'Why is he still talking?' Ami thought to herself, remembering the stoic and reserved young man she had met those many years ago and she wondered when and how he had become this talkative and social? 'Usagi…' she growled in her mind. It couldn't be the other way around now, could it? Why couldn't Mamoru affect Usagi to become _less_ extrovert?

"_YOU ARE?"_ Ayane didn't even try to conceal her surprise.

"Mamoru-san, you're going to be super late…" Ami almost growled under her breath, looking at Mamoru the way that she had looked at him only once, as Sailor Mercury and when his alter ego was really getting on her nerves.

He was a smart man though, and he understood Ami's glare almost immediately. He took his leave with a polite bow.

Mamoru was still in sight when Ayane turned at Ami with narrowed eyes, "how come you never told me you were friends with Chiba-san?"

"I mean, everyone knows I'm friends with him an…"

"I didn't know you were _this_ close with him…"

Ami took a deep breath, "I'm actually friends with his fiancé, Usagi-chan…"

"_Good _friends apparently…"

Ami took another deep breath, "well, technically, she is my best friend…"

If stares and glares could turn someone to a tiny piece of stone, Ayane's would definitely transform Ami to one.

She sighed horrified, "and here I was, just going on and on about how obsessed I am with him…"

Ami shook her head violently, "no, no, no…it's okay. I don't judge…"

"Did you just tell her about how silly I am and laughed behind my back?" she turned around and started to walk away.

Ami followed and tried to catch her eye, "I would never do that Ayane-chan. That's not the kind of a person I am…"

"Oh my God, and I told you all about that dirty dream I had..."

Ami grimaced, remembering all the details Ayane had shared with her and Sara at the cafeteria. And of course, since Sara could only understand bits and pieces of the said dream, Ami had been the focal listener. That night, when she had met the girls for a late night dinner, she had to stop her ridiculous urge to ask Usagi if Mamoru was good at giving oral. Her face had turned five different shades of red whenever Usagi had mentioned anything about "Mamo-chan" and their adventures as a serious couple.

The image Ayane had put in her head was one she would gladly let any of the villains they had fought for years to take away.

"Trust me Ayane-chan, _that's_ something that you would _never_ tell Usagi-chan…"

The other girl was still defensive. She walked as fast as her little feet allowed her and every once in a while she would stop to look at Ami's face with a horrified expression and remembering another detail from their conversations about Mamoru.

Ami managed to calm her down before they parted ways, telling her that as much as her loyalty laid with Usagi (Ayane might never understand the true meaning behind the word "loyal" in Ami's dictionary and especially when it came to Usagi) but she still considered Ayane a true friend and she would never betray her like that.

Ayne had seemed a little assured. Her teary eyes had shown confidence in what Ami had told her.

She had even thanked Ami for being such a good friend, listening to all her infatuation for the handsome resident while knowing that the said resident belonged to someone dear to her.

Ami had said her goodbyes to the petite brunette with a lighter heart.

Not knowing what tomorrow had in store for her.

* * *

It was a rainy day and Ami loved rainy days, and for obvious reasons.

She had woken up to the sound of tiny drops of water splashing against her window and from the moment her eyes had greeted the world of awake, she had felt happy and inspired.

'Today is going to be a great day,' she thought to herself.

She had taken her sweet time to get ready. Her mother had already left when she poured herself a cup of tea and stood in the middle of their small front yard.

"Ami-chan knows the language of rain," Makoto always said. And it was true. Ami could hear laughter and whispers of adoration from every single drop.

When an hour later she entered the hospital with a polite smile on her face, she had no idea that her day would turn upside down.

She had greeted Daiki-san with the same smile. The other intern, a lanky boy with short blonde hair, had bowed to her like every other day.

Sara was standing by the nurse's station and writing something in her chart. She asked Ami if she could help her with rather a difficult word; her kanji was not good…at all!

Ami walked to the staff's room, then, to put on her scrubs and get ready for the day.

Ayane was there as if she had been waiting for Ami for quite some time. Her little round face was coloured crimson and she didn't have that usual Ayane-like spark.

Ami looked at her with worry and half of her greeting was gone in Ayane's "I have to tell you something," hurry.

They went inside the room, which was empty, and Ayane closed the door behind them.

"What's wrong Ayane-chan?" Ami asked; her eyes wide with confusion and worry.

"Mamoru-san kissed me…"

You know that euphoric feeling you get when you think everything's in place and just for the day, you don't have anything to worry about? _Anything_ at all?

Well, in that exact moment, all that euphoric feeling Ami had, just went straight to hell!

"I mean, I just went over to his apartment…"

"How did you know where he lives?"

Ayane blushed again, "I mean, I might have checked out his personal info chart…"

"Ayane-chan…"

"I know. I know I shouldn't have done that. But, I really…really like him and…I don't know…I thought if he just gets to know me better…" she trailed off and looked at Ami's confused and, what Ayane failed to recognize, angry face and shook her head, "I know what I did was wrong and pathetic and childish and weird…but please, can we just focus on…on…"

"on the kiss?" Ami asked and her stomach churned just at the words. The image of Mamoru kissing Ayane entered her mind and it was so _off_, so unbelievably wrong that Ayane's face would quickly disappear.

The other girl buried her face in her hands and growled, "I know you're probably the last person I should be talking to about this, but…"

"Have you told anyone else?" Ami suddenly was alarmed. This was Mamoru's workplace and even though he was a private man, a lot of people still knew about his relationship with Usagi. Ami's mind started counting the number of people who would have a direct or indirect connection with Usagi, trying to figure out if she could stop the world from coming to end!

Ayane nodded, "no, I haven't. I mean, I won't…"

Ami's sigh of relief was probably too obvious because Ayane quirked one brow, "why? Would it be too awful if I did?"

It was Ami's turn to shake her head vigorously, "Ayane-chan, this is your workplace. Mamoru-san's workplace. The last thing you'd want is something like this to go around and…"

"And get to his fiancé you mean?"

Her tone suddenly turned sour, as if she was spitting out a bitterness in her mouth.

"Well, that's part of the reason but…"

"So what? He just goes around kissing other people and then you cover for him?"

Ami was getting agitated. She couldn't believe the situation she was in. Sara had already called them three times. Their shift had started and this girl was just acting like a total weirdo!

"Listen to me Ayane-chan," she tried to keep her cool, "you're getting this all wrong. I've known Mamoru-san for years and I can't believe…"

"What? Are you calling me a liar now?"

Were they under attack again? Was there a new villain in town that Ami didn't know about? Because the way Ayane was acting, so far from the sweet girl Ami had come to know, was not normal. If was as if someone had reached inside of her, pulled her inner layer out and replaced it with a woman who was ready to strike at any moment!

"Ayane-chan I'm not…"

"You know what, _Mizuno-san_?" she got up and went to the door, "I don't need this from you. I thought you were an open-minded person and I could confide in you. Clearly, I was wrong."

She opened the door, but before she exit, she turned around and gave Ami a pointed look, "I don't appreciate the way Chiba-san has treated me and I definitely not like the way you want to hide everything. So if you don't tell Chiba-san's _fiancé_ what he's done, then, I will…"

Yup, this day was total shit!

* * *

"Can you please page Dr. Chiba?" Ami was out of breath. She had looked for Mamoru in every nook and cranny of the hospital. In her panicked state, she had totally forgotten that she could simply page him. She knew for a fact that he didn't have his scout watch on him; all the watches were currently at her place, waiting for an upgrade!

"Ami-chan?"

Ami was now sure that they were under attack. Or they'd simply thrust in a nightmare by their enemies; because really, what were the chances in real life, in real, _normal_ life that on the same day everything was just turned upside down, sweet Ayane turning vicious, Mamoru turning into a possible cheater, that Usagi would just be sitting there, on a wheelchair, and looking up at Ami with teary eyes…

Usagi…wheelchair…

Ami's mind was suddenly out of the haze and she ran towards her friend, "oh my God, Usagi-chan, what happened? Why are you here?"

Usagi was obviously trying to put on a brave face; Ami had seen the same face many times on the battlefield, "I was hit by a motorcycle…" she rushed through her sentence when Ami's eyes turned into saucers! "I'm okay. I mean, I fell pretty bad, but that's nothing new for me, ya know? They just brought me in, in case I have any head injuries…I guess…"

Ami had already grabbed Usagi's chart, rather rudely, from the young paramedic who had brought her in.

She scanned the chart, her heartbeat slowing down as she went, "thank God…nothing too serious Usa-chan," she smiled at her friend. All the mayhem from half an hour ago vanished from her mind.

Then, "Can you call Mamo-chan? I think he's working today…"

Everything came screaming back to Ami. Usagi was here and so was Ayane…and so was Mamoru.

"Let's get you checked up first…"

"Mizuno-san?"

Ami turned to meet Sara, who was approaching her with a smile, "Matsuo-san is looking for you…" he eyes landed on Usagi, "oh, hello." She said in Japanese and as if sensing Ami's desperation she said, "is everything okay?"

Ami knew she needed to report to her superior fast; she had been MIA since early morning and even though Matsuo-san liked her, she wasn't the kind to be _kind_ to an unreliable intern!

"Sara-chan, this is my friend Usagi Tsukino. Can you look after her while I go see Matsuo-san?" she handed the other girl Usagi's chart.

"of course. Who is the resident in charge?"

"No-one yet. I'll have the nurse page someone for you…"

She then turned to Usagi and gave her an encouraging smile, "I'll be back in a sec Usa-chan…"

Reporting back to Matsuo-san proved to be rather a hard and long wait. Ami had to endure a long lecture about punctuality and professionalism. She had stayed in her bowed position for long minutes, giving all this untrue explanation on why she hadn't been there that morning. In the end, she had asked Matsuo-san if she could visit her friend who was in the ER.

She had walked into the room, fully prepared to smile brightly at Usagi. She might have been Sailor Moon and the savior of the world, but they all knew how scared she could be of hospitals!

Ami's positive attitude was out the door, along with the encouraging smile she had put on, as soon as her eyes landed on the tall figure who was sitting in front of Usagi and examining her face.

"Oh Mizuno-san," Sara walked up to her happily, "I didn't know Tosikino-san was Chiba-san's fiancé," she nodded towards the duo, "I paged Chiba-san as soon as she told me."

"It's _Tsukino," _Ami bit out and regretted it immediately. So what if the girl had an accent and couldn't pronounce everything perfectly! She already spoke three languages! Who was Ami to judge her! And it wasn't like the situation Ami was in, with Usagi, Ayane and Mamoru had been her fault!

She smiled apologetically at the brunette, "I'm sorry. Thank you for looking after her,"

"Ami-chan, you're back."

Usagi's happiness was evident from every fiber of her being. She had completely forgotten about her injury, now that Mamoru was there! It was cute and infuriating all at the same time!  
Mamoru was checking the back of her head with a tiny frown. Ami had seen him work before. He was always precise and detailed when examining a patient. That's what made him a great doctor. But as she watched him touching Usagi's head and neck with care, his eyes determined in their venture, she knew this was just another level of accuracy.

"Usako, focus on my finger," he said. Bringing his pointy finger in front of Usagi's eyes.

The blonde did as told and focused on Mamoru's finger that started moving closer to her face.

Mamoru did the same thing twice more and Ami rolled her eyes. Usagi was clearly _fine_, he didn't need to be that dramatic.

"Mamo-chan, my eyes…"

"I know…" Mamoru said and Ami detected some mischievous in his tone. He brought his finger up to Usagi's nose and flicked it.

Usagi giggled and scrunched up her nose. Mamoru didn't drop his hand immediately though. He touched Usagi's laughing lips with his thumb and then settled his hand against her cheek.

It was then that Ami felt a hidden tension escaping his shoulders.

"You're fine Usako, just a tiny bump…," he touched the spot, "here. Does it hurt?" the blonde nodded.

"Good," his hand settled on her shoulder and before Ami could also sigh with relief, he pulled Usagi towards himself and locked their lips together.

Ami thought Sara was going to blush, like the way she was. But to her surprise, the other girl was smiling at the scene, "and they say Japanese don't show passion in public," she said to Ami in perfect English, "this will definitely go on my blog tonight."

Ami smiled in return which was quickly replaced by another eye roll when it became obvious that the future king and queen of the earth did not pay any heed to where they were!

Mamoru's hand was buried in Usagi's hair and she was clinging to him as if some unknown hand was going to rip him away!  
Her affectionate eye roll was short lived and once again replaced with a smile when she recognized that unique silver and gold aura illuminating the lovers.

Two perfect colours intertwined and two perfect hearts uniting.

* * *

"This is so exciting. You guys look like real doctors," Usagi clapped happily and didn't notice the look that exchanged between Mamoru and Ami.

Mamoru had discharged Usagi himself, but Ami could sense this need in him to have her close by. He had held on to her hand almost the entire time; never letting go.

An image of Usagi's dead body resurfaced in Ami's mind, that time when they had faced Fiore and that bitch! She remembered Mamoru's miserable face as they all cried and cursed and clawed at their hearts over her lifeless body in his arms, and he was just sitting there, Usagi's body cradled in his arms. Ami didn't want to remember the look she had witnessed in his eyes. She didn't want to relive those moments.

But then…

"_Mamoru-san kissed me…"_

It smacked to Ami like a pot of boiling water. Was it true? Had he done it? Was this just an act? Was he trying to wash away his guilt with being sweet and tender towards Usagi?

Ami had to fight the urge to grab him by the collar, put headphones on Usagi and demand what had happened the night before.

Had he really kissed Ayane? It just didn't make sense!

"…and you can sleep here whenever you want?" Usagi was asking Mamoru

"Yeah…" he said, " and eat and read and…" he trailed off and then looked at Ami with lifted eyebrows.

Ami understood what he was trying to say and simultaneously blushed and giggled.

"What?...What?"

"Well, …let's just say _sleep_ is not the only adventure those beds have seen…"

It took a moment for Usagi to fully comprehend what he was insinuating. She blushed and rolled her eyes and then laughed.

Ami was amazed by this side of their relationship. She'd notice, amongst so many other things, that since they'd started being intimate, they'd shed the shyness they had when it came to sex. Usagi was totally more vocal about sex in general and Mamoru was so much better in showing his affection in private…and the public.

Ami had to push away the memory of them at Motoki's Christmas party. They had all been a little tipsy, minus Minako who had been completely drunk and loud and happy. Mamoru had a shift and had barely made it to the party before midnight and even though Usagi had looked pissed as hell, her face had broken into a million smiles when he'd finally showed up.

Makoto had been the one discovering them in the far, dark corner of the balcony. She had been giggling nonstop when she'd grabbed Ami's hand and pulled her.

And there they were, the esteemed future monarchs of the earth, squished together up against the wall.

All Ami could see, through the haze of the alcohol and complete darkness around them, was the white of Usagi's dress and the white skin of her legs, wrapped tightly around Mamoru's waist. And she had heard, even over the loud music inside, the sound of their kisses, Mamoru's growls and Usagi's breathy moans.

"I'm getting hot," Makoto had exclaimed, fanning herself in that bitterly cold December weather.

"Ami-chan, are you okay?"

Ami was pulled out of her reverie. She looked at the two "humpies" (that's what Makoto had called them, later that night!) now fully clothed and standing in front of her.

She went to say she was fine and sensing that they might appreciate some alone time, she wanted to take her leave when the door handle was turned and someone walked into the room.

'Fuck…' Ami thought to herself, not even grimacing at her choice of a word!

Usagi smiled at Ayane. Because, why wouldn't she!

It's not like the pretty little brunette standing at the threshold, looking confused and little by little angry, was anyone she should've _not_ smiled at!

"Ito-san, hello…"

Mamoru had been the first one to greet Ayane. And to Ami's surprise, he hadn't looked even a tiny bit uncomfortable seeing her!

And for that reason alone, Ami was 100% sure that Mamoru had _not_ kiss Ayane.

Usagi smiled at the girl and bowed with a grace that reminded Ami of the older Usagi they had meet years ago. She was only a few years younger than Neo-Queen Serenity and she was slowly resembling her future self; her hair sure looked lighter in colour!

"This is my fiancé, Usako…"

Ami was lip-locked. She was just looking at everything unfold in front of her, and all she could do was watch.

"Nice to meet you Ito-san…" Usagi said, "are you a resident as well?"

Leave it to Usagi to start a conversation almost immediately. Ayane was still looking at the couple with an unreadable expression, which made Ami really worried.

"Ito-san is an intern, she works with Ami-chan…" Mamoru said with a smile.

"So you are Chiba-san's fiancé?"

"Ayane-chan?"

Ami hadn't intended to call out her name that loud. She noticed the strange look Usagi and Mamoru sent her way. Ayane seemed unbothered. She probably knew what Ami had intended.

"Can you speak to you for a moment?"

"Later Mizuno-san…"

She averted her pretty brown eyes back to Usagi, "are you a doctor as well?"

Usagi laughed and shook her head, "I wish! I never had the brain for it…"

"Usako works at a newspaper. She's going to be a journalist…" Mamoru was genuinely proud of Usagi.

Ami could remember the first time Usagi had brought up her plan of becoming a journalist, just like her father, "I want to be able to hear people's stories and give them a voice, ya know?" She'd said, looking at all of them with a little bit of embarrassment, "I know you think I'm silly…"

Mamoru had pulled her towards himself, on Rei's super uncomfortable tatami and had settled her on his lap, "silly? I think it's a wonderful idea," he'd praised, "if anyone's cut out for a job like this, is you, Usako…"

"He's right Usa-chan. If anyone can earn people's trust, is you," all the girls had agreed.

And it was true. Even in all her failed punctuality, failed attempts in wooing her boss those early days, Usagi had proved to be a valuable asset for the newspaper. She knew how to pursue people, she knew how to speak to them. Her coworkers, her bosses and the people she worked closely with fell for her considerable charms.

"Well, I'm trying to be…yes…" Usagi was saying to Ayane, when Ami made herself to focus on the problem at hand!  
Ayane walked towards the little round table in the middle of the room and sat down. Her demeanor was stiff and Ami was desperate to find a way to get Usagi away from her.

"How long have you been together?" she asked, without actually addressing the question to Usagi.

But either way, the blonde blushed and answered, "well, technically, 7 years…"

"7 _years?" _Ayane exclaimed with wide eyes, "wow. You must've been really young…"

"Um…well, I was almost 15…"

"Wow, Chiba-san, you sure like them young…"

"AYANE-CHAN SAYS MAMORU-SAN KISSED HER…"

Three sets of eyes turned to Ami, who had her hands clasped over her mouth in utter horror. She didn't know what came over her. She didn't know why she had screamed the words she didn't even believe in anymore.

Usagi was looking at her with wide eyes. Ami couldn't bear to look at her, she didn't want to witness the heartbreak on her face.

Mamoru's face didn't show any emotion, which was not surprising; in the face of complication and confusion, Mamoru always wore the same stoic mask.

Ami couldn't face him either. Mamoru always managed to make Ami blush one way or another. Whether it was a simple compliment here and there, or a brotherly smile every now and then, he always managed to throw her off guard.

No, she couldn't face him. Instead, Ami chose to focus on Ayane's face. Her little round face was stiff around the edges and Ami could see how hard she was grinding her teeth together.

She was probably upset that Ami had stolen the spotlight from her. It appeared that she _really _wanted to tell Usagi about her fiancé's unfaithfulness.

Usagi's deep intake of breath broke the trance Ami had fallen into.

She turned her eyes over her friend, her princess. The woman who had sacrificed her life, not once, not twice but countless times for them.

"Mamo-chan…"

Her broken plea cut through Ami like a Sailor Galaxia's energy orbs…no, fuck that. This was much more painful than that. Much, much more!

Mamoru was still staring at Ami though. He didn't even bother turning his gaze at Usagi, the love of his life. He kept his eyes, steady and cold on Ami. And for a moment, Ami wanted to punch him. The urge was becoming unbearable when Usagi's eyes filled with tears and a sob escaped her lips.

Ami's heartbeat escalated. She was going to punch Mamoru square in the face. And then she was going to kick him in between the legs for good measure.

The bastard was still looking at her…

"Ami-chan…" then he said. His façade void of any emotion and his voice seemed far, far away!

"Ami-chan…"

Usagi's sobs were shredding Ami into pieces. She didn't care about Ayane and at this very moment, she didn't even care about Mamoru. Her eyes were set on Usagi and her arms were stretched open to envelop her princess and shield her from the pain she had.

"Ami-chan…"

'Fuck off!' Ami thought to herself, not even shaken at the vile language she had used. She wanted to ask Mamoru to shut up. She wanted to scream at him, throw stuff at him and ask him why…why would he do such a thing?

"Ami-chan…"

Why was Usagi turning away from her? Why couldn't she reach her? The harder she tried to grasp the blondes petite figure in her arms, the further away Usagi was! What was…

"Ami-chan…"

Ami's eyes opened and she jerked up with a sudden push.

"Since when do you sleep that deep?" Mamoru was looking at her with a confused look. It turned into fright as soon as Ami grabbed him by the collar and stood in front of him, full height!

"Hey, Ami-chan…What the hell…"

"You jerk…you cheated on Usagi…"

Mamoru's eyes narrowed and he tried to pry Ami's hands away, "what? What are you talking about…Ami-chan, calm down!"

"I will not! You arrogant jerk. You broke her heart…"

"I did no such thing! When did I cheat on Usako? Let go…"

His large hands took hold of Ami's delicate ones. Ami noticed, even in her haze, that he didn't use the force she knew he should've to pry her away. He was too of a gentleman to do it!

"Ami-chan, calm down. I don't know what you're talking abo…"

"Did you, or did you not kiss Ayane-chan?"

Mamoru was confused and for a moment, he seemed lost at words, "Who's Ayane….the intern? Why the hell would I kiss her?"

Ami slowly let go of his shirt. Something was coming back to her. A memory.

"Why did you tell her that you didn't love her?"

"When did I…"

"That time, when you broke up with her…why did you say you didn't love her anymore?" She took a step away from Mamoru and hung her head, "why would you do that?

Mamoru's voice was a little shaky when he started to speak, "why are you asking me about that now?" he took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, "you know why…"

Ami was suddenly feeling exhausted and she didn't know why she had started this conversation, "I know…it's just...do not ever do that again…" she looked up at him, "don't ever break her heart like that again," she wasn't pleading, she didn't sound desperate. If anything, Mamoru detected a clear threatening message behind her words and he silently nodded.

"What is this with the kiss…who said that I kissed the intern?" a few minutes had passed when Mamoru had finally asked.

"Well, …there's a good chance that I sort of…that I sort of had a dream…"

"You mean to tell me that you practically strangled me over a dream?"

The look Ami gave him spoke more than any word ever could. She really didn't need to remind him of dreams and consequences now, did she?

"I would never hurt her like that…voluntarily, you know," Mamoru said. He wasn't looking at Ami, his eyes were firmly set on a point over her shoulder.

Ami felt ashamed. Maybe she shouldn't have brought it up. She knew the extent of Mamoru's love for Usagi. He had died for her in the past and he would do so again in the future if he had to. Ami knew that Usagi knew that; destiny knew that.

But the dream…

"I have to go…"

She flew out of the staff room in search of one petite brunette.

She found Ayane at the cafeteria, laughing at something Hayate-san was saying and munching away on a donut.

Ami halted in her mad dash towards her. What was she doing? What was she thinking?

It was just a _dream;_ a nightmare really, but a dream nonetheless. She shouldn't make it out of the proportion. She was going to be working with this girl for a long, long time…

_Usagi's eyes had been a sea of undefined tears; ugly, heartbroken tears…_

When she stood in front of Ayane, she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Ayane-chan, can I speak to you?"

The other girl nodded at her, with a gentle smile.

"Ayne-chan…" Ami started; that serious face she always had on when facing difficulty, facing the enemy was carefully put on, "I need to make something clear…"

Ayane was looking at her with intent, "Mamoru-san is a dear friend of mine and I love him very much," with every word coming out of her mouth, she got more adamant; more confident in what she needed to do.

Ayane blushed and her expression showed her confusion.

"I do love Mamoru-san. But nothing can compare to the feeling that I have for Usagi-chan…his fiancé,"

Ami could see the bewilderment in the other girl, "Usagi-chan…she's like a sister to me…no…she's more than that, she's…she's like a child to me…"

Something flashed in Ayane's eyes and Ami rushed through her sentence, "not that she is _a_ child. I just want to make you see how much she means to me. I will protect her with all I have, in every sense of the word…"

Ayane frowned and opened her mouth to say something. Ami didn't let her.

"I'm telling you this because I want to make something clear.."

She stared right into Ayane's eyes, and without knowing, Ayane suddenly felt cold and unsure. It was as if she'd been standing in the rain for hours and now, she had finally refuged inside.

"…I like you. I really do. And what I'm about to say is not personal. It just comes from experience. From seeing this happen more often than not…"

Her blue eyes were crystal clear; the blue crystal she'd always shielded in her soul, vibrant evidence of the guardian of the planet Mercury shone beautifully. Ayane would look back at their conversation and remember how flawless and magical Ami looked in that exact moment.

"do not ever pursue Mamoru-san…"

The silence stretched between them. Ayane was gaping at her with horror.

"don't flirt with him. Don't try to grasp his attention…for one thing, you'd be knocking on a door where no one will ever answer and I hate seeing you heartbroken…"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She was sure she had lost Ayane's friendship, and she didn't care.

"and secondly…I mean really, it's just wrong to flirt with someone else's fiancé. And at last…"

She could tell that Ayane was slowly coming out of her confusion and was ready to protest. She didn't allow it.

"….I don't want Usagi-chan to feel uneasy because her future husband is handsome and women seem to think that it is okay to get his attention."

Ami took a deep breath and suddenly smiled, "well then, that's all I wanted to say…"

She exhaled slowly and turned around.

She could feel Ayane's stare on her. It was literally making a hole at the back of her skull.

But the hell with that.

When you had friends like those four idiots, a mother who was proud of you, a colleague who was not only a friend but also a comrade and a Usagi to care for, you are set for life.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its fabulous characters in any way. All the delightful rights of this manga/anime and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I only own what I write. I only own the story I tell._


End file.
